chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
April 3rd (FA)
【孝平】「ごふうっ！？」 Kouhei: Hmm? まぶしい朝の光。 The radiant morning light shines on my face. さわやかな小鳥のさえずりに、俺の呻き声が混じる。 My awakening groan mixes with the crisp sound of a small bird's chirping. 【孝平】「ぐ、おぉぅ」 Kouhei: Gu... Ohhhh 腹に衝撃があった。 Something hits me in the stomach. なんだいったい？ What the... 頭を起こすと、腹の上に男の顔があった。 I raise my head, only to see a guy's face lying on my stomach. 【孝平】「ぐあああっ！？」 Kouhei: Guaaaa!? きしっ！！ What the! 逃げようとしても身動きが取れない。 I can't move my body when I try to get away. (original Japanese missing) Kouhei: Help! …。 ... ……。 ...... 【孝平】「あ…」 Kouhei: Ah... 昨日は寝袋で寝たんだった。 It's because I went to sleep in a sleeping bag yesterday. そりゃ動けない。 That's why I can't move. よくよく見れば、腹の上の顔は司。 And now that I look closely, the face on my stomach is Tsukasa's. ベッドから俺の腹に落ちたらしい。 It seems he fell out of the bed on top of me. 【孝平】「おーい、司」 Kouhei: Hey, Tsukasa. 【司】「Ｚｚ」 Tsukasa: Zzz... 【孝平】「朝だぞ」 Kouhei: It's morning, man. 【司】「Ｚｚ」 Tsukasa: Zzz... 【孝平】「……すまん」 Kouhei: Sorry about this, but... 身体を転がし、司の頭を腹から下ろす。 I twist my body, so that I get out from under Tsukasa's head. ごつん！ 床に頭が落ちた。 His head hits the floor. 【司】「Ｚｚ」 Tsukasa: Zzz... 【孝平】「タフだ」 Kouhei: Wow, he's tough. 【孝平】「いや、普通ベッドからは落ちない」 Kouhei: You know, people don't normally fall out of bed like that. 【司】「俺はよく落ちる」 Tsukasa: Well, I fall out of bed pretty often. 【孝平】「だからって人の腹に落ちるのはどうかな？」 Kouhei: Even so, you didn't have to fall on my stomach! 【司】「落ちるときに下は確認しない」 Tsukasa: I don't check beneath me when I fall. 寝てるんだから当たり前だ。 Well, naturally, since you're asleep. 【司】「しかし、昼飯までおごってくれなくてもよかったんだぜ？」 Tsukasa: But you didn't have to go as far as paying for my lunch you know. 【孝平】「宿泊代だ」 Kouhei: Just think of it as rent for yesterday. 【司】「目覚めは最悪だったけどな」 Tsukasa: Getting up this morning couldn't have gone worse though. 【孝平】「誰のせいだよ」 Kouhei: And who's fault is that? 俺はニラ玉焼きそばを食べながら言った。 I'm eating nira tamayaki soba as we talk. 【孝平】「そういや、昨日来たときに副会長に会ったんだけど」 Kouhei: So... yesterday when I came to school I met the student council vice president. 【司】「副会長？　？　なんで生徒会が？」 Tsukasa: Vice president? Why did the student council come? 司が青椒肉絲（チンジャオロースー）定食を食べながら答える。 Tsukasa is eating bell pepper beef stirfry, the special, as he replies. 【孝平】「いや、なんか歓迎しに来てくれたらしい」 Kouhei: Some kind of welcoming representative thing. 【司】「焼きそば好きなのか」 Tsukasa: Do you like yakisoba? 【孝平】「まあな」 Kouhei: It's alright. 【司】「それ、紅しょうが抜けてないか」 Tsukasa: Don't you usually pick out the red ginger though? 【孝平】「あれは食べ物じゃない」 Kouhei: That's not even food. 【司】「好き嫌い言ってると、俺のように大きくなれないぜ」 Tsukasa: If you're picky about food, you won't grow big and tall like me. そう言って俺の焼きそばをつまんでいく。 ... he says as I pick at my yakisoba. 【司】「生徒会だが、いろいろ面白いことを考えついては実行してるし、実際デキる奴が集まってる」 Tsukasa: But about the student council, they've been thinking of various interesting things, and they're trying to find the people to make it a reality. 【孝平】「面白いこと？」 Kouhei: Interesting things? 俺は冷静に司の肉を略奪した。 I ask as I calmly steal some meat from Tsukasa's dish. 【司】「この間、卒業生を対象に卒業記念ワカサギ釣りツアーを企画したんだが」 Tsukasa: Recently, they've been finding alumnus to plan a fishing trip as the graduation ceremony. 【司】「参加希望者が集まりすぎたせいで、結局は学校行事扱いになった」 Tsukasa: Because there were so many people who wanted to go, it's going to be a school event instead. 【孝平】「なんだそれ」 Kouhei: What does that mean? 【司】「学校行事になると補助金が出る。生徒会としてはそれが狙いだったという話もある」 Tsukasa: If it's a school event, the school helps to pay for it. Basically, that's what the student council was aiming for. 【孝平】「旅費が安くなって万々歳、と」 Kouhei: So the travel expenses become cheaper and so on? 【司】「そういうことだ」 Tsukasa: Exactly. 【司】「どこぞのホテルの名料理長を学食に引っ張ってきたりもしてたな。今では学食の鉄人と呼ばれている」 Tsukasa: The student council even managed to get a famous chef from some hotel to cook the cafeteria food. He's called the "Iron Chef" of the cafeteria now. 【孝平】「いったいどうやったんだ」 Kouhei: How the hell did they manage that? 【司】「さあな」 Tsukasa: Beats me. 【司】「とにかく、生徒会は普通じゃない」 Tsukasa: Anyway, the point is, this is no ordinary student council. 【司】「生徒からは人気もあるし、教師の信頼も厚い」 Tsukasa: They're extremely popular with the students, and have the wholehearted trust of the teachers. 【孝平】「まあ普通じゃないのはよくわかった」 Kouhei: Well, I already knew it wasn't a normal student council. 【孝平】「その生徒会の副会長はどうなんだ？」 Kouhei: How is the vice president? 【司】「昨日会ったんだろ？」 Tsukasa: You met her yesterday didn't you? 【孝平】「……いや、まあ、そうなんだけど」 Kouhei: Um... well... yeah. 【司】「何かあったのか？」 Tsukasa: Did something happen? 【孝平】「握手しようとしたら悲鳴あげられた」 Kouhei: I was trying to get a handshake, but got a scream instead. 【孝平】「どう思う？」 Kouhei: What do you think that means? 【司】「犯罪の現場だと思う」 Tsukasa: I think you turned the welcoming party into a crime scene. 【孝平】「俺は誓って何もしてない」 Kouhei: I swear, I didn't do anything. 【司】「しかし、日頃の副会長のイメージじゃないわな」 Tsukasa: Still, its not the image of a normal student council vice president, is it? 【司】「物怖じしなくていつも強気。ついたあだ名は『突撃副会長』だ」 Tsukasa: She never acts cowardly and is always tough. Her nickname is the Full Speed Ahead Vice President. 【孝平】「そういう人なのか？」 Kouhei: She's really that kind of person? 確かに、外向きのエネルギーを感じる人だったな。 Well, I did feel that same energy when I met her. 握手するまでは。 Right up until we shook hands. 【司】「よっぽどのことがあったとしか思えないぜ」 Tsukasa: I don't think its much of a big deal. 【孝平】「体調はかなり悪そうだったな。なんか知ってる？」 Kouhei: She looked like she was in pretty poor health. You know anything? 【司】「聞いたことない」 Tsukasa: Haven't heard anything like that. 【孝平】「そのあと、先生のとこまで案内してくれたんだが、あっという間に消えた」 Kouhei: After that, she guided me to the teacher, then vanished. 【司】「やっぱり、気づかない間に何かしたんだろ」 Tsukasa: Something must have happened without you noticing it. 【孝平】「してないから」 Kouhei: I already told you I didn't do anything. 【司】「しかし、転校早々, 目を付けられるとはやるじゃないか」 Tsukasa: But you're pretty good to have your eyes on our vice president right after transferring like that. 【孝平】「いいことじゃないだろ、それ」 Kouhei: Those weren't words of praise, were they. 【司】「さあな」 Tsukasa: I wonder? 【司】「まあ、変にこじれないうちに、きちんと話しとけ」 Tsukasa: Anyway, don't do anything weird to complicate things, just talk to her and clear it up, all right? 【司】「あとが怖いからな」 Tsukasa: You won't like what happens if you don't. 物騒な人物なんだろうか？ Is she really that dangerous of a person? 見た目は相当可愛かったが。 To my eyes, she looked incredibly cute. 突然、携帯が鳴った。 Suddenly, my cellphone rings. 【孝平】「……お、運送屋か」 Kouhei: Oh, its the luggage forwarding agency. 電話に出る。 I answer my phone. …。…。 ... もうそろそろ荷物が届くらしい。 Seems like it's almost here. 【孝平】「んじゃ部屋に戻ってるから」 Kouhei: Well then, I'm heading back to my room. 【司】「俺は用あるから。悪りぃな」 Tsukasa: I've got some stuff to take care of, so I'll see you. 部屋の前まで戻ると、女子生徒が二人、廊下を歩いてきた。 I get as far as the front of my room, when I spot two girls walking down the corridor towards me. 【女子生徒Ａ】「あ、国宝のポテチを粉々にした人だ！」 Girl A: Ah... its the masterpiece potato chip destroyer! 【孝平】「残念だがポテチは国宝にならない」 Kouhei: Sorry, but there is no way that your potato chips were national treasures. 【女子生徒Ａ】「ケチ」 Girl A: Meanie. 国の偉い人に言ってくれ。 Tell that to the Prime Minister, not me. 【女子生徒Ａ】「ねね、もしかしてこの部屋の人？」 Girl A: Hey hey... are you the person who lives in this room? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah. 【女子生徒Ａ】「わたし真上に住んでるんだけど、もしかして夜うるさかった？」 Girl A: We're just overhead. Were we too loud last night? 【孝平】「他の部屋で寝てた」 Kouhei: I slept in a different room three doors down. 【女子生徒Ａ】「よかった」 Girl A: Well that's good! 【孝平】「なのに声が響いてきた」 Kouhei: Even still, though, I could hear you. 【女子生徒Ａ】「ごめんね？」 Girl A: Heh, sorry... 子供のようにしゅん、とする。 She pouts like a small child. 本当にこの人が先輩で寮長なのか、司。 Is this girl really our sempai and dorm leader, Tsukasa? どう見ても、元気な年下の女の子だが。 No matter how I look at her, she's more of a cheerful little girl. 【女子生徒Ｂ】「昨日は、お姉ちゃんの誕生日だったんです」 Girl B: Yesterday was Onee-chan's birthday. もう一人の女の子が、口を開く。 ...the other girl says, finally opening her mouth. 寮長を姉と呼ぶ彼女は、穏やかな雰囲気をまとっている。 She calls the dorm leader 'Onee-chan', but she has a more calm, mature atmosphere about her. 顔は……かなり可愛い。 Her face is quite cute. 【女子生徒Ａ】「ちょっとだけ、盛り上がり過ぎちゃったの」 Girl A: Were we maybe a little too celebratory? 【孝平】「いや、気にしてないから大丈夫」 Kouhei: No, don't worry about it, it's fine. 女子生徒Ａ】「？」 Girl A: ? 【女子生徒Ａ】「じー」 Girl A: *stare* 【孝平】「な、なんだ？」 Kouhei: W... what? 【女子生徒Ｂ】「お姉ちゃん、どうしたの？」 Girl B: Onee-chan, what's wrong? 【女子生徒Ａ】「こー…」 Girl A: Kou...... 【女子生徒Ａ】「……へー？」 Girl A: ... hei? 【孝平】「斬新な呼吸法か？」 Kouhei: Lucky guess? 【女子生徒Ａ】「こーへー！」 Girl A: Kouhei!!! こ、この呼ばれ方は、覚えがあるぞ。 The way she calls out my name is somewhat familiar. 【女子生徒Ｂ】「こーへーって、支倉孝平くん？」 Girl B: Kouhei... Hasekura Kouhei-kun? 【孝平】「あ、ああ」 Kouhei: Y-Yeah. 【女子生徒Ｂ】「そっか……あの孝平くんなんだ」 Girl B: I see. You're that Kouhei-kun. わずかに目を細める女の子。 She narrows her eyes slightly. 【孝平】「…」 Kouhei: ... この二人は…。 These two are... 必死に記憶の糸をたぐる。 I frantically try to remember. これまでに何百人といたクラスメイト、何千人といた同級生。 I've had hundreds of classmates through the years, and have met thousands more people in the same year. そのすべての顔を一つひとつ思い出していく…。 To try and remember faces one by one is... 無理だろ。 Impossible. どんだけ時間かるんだよ。 At least without more time. 【女子生徒Ａ】「ん、もしかして思い出せないの？」 Girl A: Hm, could it be that you don't remember? 【孝平】「ええと、まあ…」 Kouhei: Umm... well... 【女子生徒Ａ】「じゃあヒントをあげよう」 Girl A: Fine, I'll give you a hint. 【女子生徒Ａ】「わたしは悠木かなです」 Girl A: I'm Yuki Kanade. 【孝平】「…」 Kouhei: ... それ答えじゃないのか。 Isn't that the answer? というか、思い出してきた。 As she says that, I remember something. 【かなで】「それじゃあ、この子は誰？」 Kanade: Which makes her, who? と、髪の長い子を指さす。 ...she says and points to the long-haired girl. 【孝平】「……陽菜（はるな）だ。悠木陽菜」 Kouhei: Haruna. Yuki Haruna. 【陽菜】「せ、正解」 Haruna: C... correct. 悠木陽菜。 Yuki Haruna. 昔、俺を助けてくれた子だ。 Girls who helped me back in my childhood. どうしてすぐに思い出せなかったんだろう。 Why did it take me so long to remember? あれから何年も会ってないとはいえ、ちょっと情けない。 Even though it's been many years since I originally met them, that's still pathetic. 【かなで】「よかったね～f0 A～f0 Aひなちゃんの名前間違えたらまたイカダで島流しにするとこだったよ」 Kanade: That's good~! If you had messed up on Hina-chan's name, we'd have to banish you off on a raft again! ひなちゃん。 Hina-chan. かなでさん専用の、陽菜の呼び方だ。 Kanade-san's own personal nickname for Haruna. 【孝平】「ああ、あれは死ぬかと思った」 Kouhei: Aah... I thought I was going to die back then. 【孝平】「っていうかよくそんな昔のことを覚えてますね」 Kouhei: ... wait, how do you remember stuff like that so quickly? 【かなで】「わたしは一度見たことは絶対忘れないもん」 Kanade: I don't forget a single thing I've ever seen. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、さっきまで完全に孝平くんのこと忘れてたからね？」 Haruna: Onee-chan, just before this you couldn't even remember Kouhei for a moment, right? 【かなで】「こーへーがおっきくなってたから、わかんなかったの」 Kanade: Kouhei got so much bigger, it took me a bit, that's all... 【孝平】「そりゃそうですよ、陽菜やかなでさんだって…」 Kouhei: Yeah, its true. Haruna-san and Kanade-san too... かなでさんを見る。 I look at Kanade-san. 【孝平】「かなでさんは……縮みました？」 Kouhei: Kanade-san maybe not so much. Actually, did you shrink? 【かなで】「かなですぺしゃるっ！」 Kanade: Kanade Special! げしっ *KICK* 【孝平】「ぐはっ……すね蹴りは、やばいで、す…」 Kouhei: Gah! ...shin kicks are dan...gerous... 【かなで】「もっと先輩を敬うようにっ」 Kanade: Show some respect for your sempai. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、大丈夫？」 Haruna: Kouhei-kun, are you okay? 【陽菜】「ごめんね、お姉ちゃんが…」 Haruna: I'm sorry, my Onee-chan is always... 【かなで】「ひなちゃん、謝ることなどないっ」 Kanade: Hina-chan... there is nothing to apologize for! このコンビネーション…。 This combination... 徐々に思い出してきた。 Slowly I'm remembering how things used to be. ７年前、この島に住んでた頃。 Seven years ago, I lived on this island. 陽菜とは同じクラス。 Haruna was in the same class as me. かなでさんはその姉で、三人でよく遊んだんだ。 Since Kanade-san was her older sister, the three of us used to play together a lot. おぼろげな、でも楽しかった思い出。 I remembered those faint, but pleasant memories. 【運送屋】「ちわーす。ムサシノ通運ですがー」 Forwarding Agency Guy: Hello! Musashino Forwarding Agency! そう、あの頃のムサシノ通運は―f0 Right, this is when my stuff gets here. 【孝平】「…」 Kouhei: ... 何を考えてたんだっけ。 What was I thinking about? 【運送屋】「引っ越しのお荷物、もう運んでもいすかね？」 Forwarding Agency Guy: Is it okay to just leave the luggage in the lobby? 【孝平】「あ、お願いします」 Kouhei: Sure, thank you. 【陽菜】「あれ？　？　今日引っ越しなの？」 Haruna: Oh? You're moving in today? 【孝平】「ちょっと、いろいろあって」 Kouhei: Due to various circumstances, yes. 【かなで】「わたしも手伝おうかな。昨日は迷惑かけちゃったし」 Kanade: I wonder if I should help or not... since you caused so much trouble yesterday. 【孝平】「いや、別にそれは」 Kouhei: Well... No, that was... 【かなで】「お姉ちゃんに任せなさいっ！」 Kanade: Kidding! Just leave it to your big sister! 【孝平】「女の子だし」 Kouhei: But... you're a girl. 【かなで】「そして先輩で寮長だよ」 Kanade: And also your sempai and dorm leader. 元気な笑顔に押し切られる俺。 Her cheerfully smiling face makes turning her down impossible. 昔も、この人には弱かった気がする。 Even back then, I had a weakness to her smile. 【陽菜】「じゃあ、私はお茶を淹れようかな」 Haruna: Well then, I guess I'll go prepare some tea. 【孝平】「わかった、頼むよ」 Kouhei: Got it, I'll leave that to you then. 【かなで】「よーし、一発で沈めちゃうぞーっ！」 Kanade: All right! Let's get it all in one trip! 何をするつもりですか。 What exactly is she planning to do? ……運送屋が帰り、引っ越しはだいたい終わった。 The forwarding agency guy is gone, and my moving in is mostly complete. 【かなで】「いい汗かいたあとのお茶は格別だねっ」 Kanade: Tea is soo~ good after sweating that much, right? 【孝平】「かなでさん、途中で飽きてたじゃないですか」 Kouhei: Kanade-san. Didn't you just get exhausted half way? 【かなで】「違うの」 Kanade: Wrong. びしっと俺を指さす。 She points at me in a lecturing way. 【かなで】「寮長として監督してたんだよ」 Kanade: I was acting in my capacity as dorm leader to supervise the move. まあ、いろいろ指示を出してくれて助かったが。 Well... her directions were somewhat helpful. 【孝平】「その件なんですが、かなでさん、ほんとに寮長なんですか？」 Kouhei: In a somewhat related train of thought... are you really the dorm leader, Kanade-san? 【かなで】「もっちろん。十中八九」 Kanade: Of course! There's at least an 80 to 90 percent chance that I am. わけがわからん。 What the hell. 【かなで】「あ、ひなちゃんお茶おかわりね～f0 v～f0 v Kanade: Ah... Hina-chan, we need more tea! 【陽菜】「はーい」 Haruna: Coming right up! 陽菜がどこかで淹れてきたお茶が、水筒から紙コップに注がれる。 Haruna came from out of nowhere with a teapot and filled both cups. 家具は指示通りに配置された。 She was the one who took care of designing the furniture arrangement. あとは、小物や本を置けば引っ越しは完了だ。 After that, she finished putting away small knickknacks and books. 【かなで】「……さて、ではそろそろお姉ちゃんが寮の中を案内してあげよう！」 Kanade: Well then, its about time your Onee-chan gives you the tour of the dorm! 【孝平】「あ、それは司にしてもらいました」 Kouhei: Ah... Tsukasa already did that. 【かなで】「むぅ、わたしの仕事が」 Kanade: Muu~ that was my job! 【かなで】「ていうか、つかさって誰？」 Kanade: And wait... who is Tsukasa? 【孝平】「八幡平司」 Kouhei: Hachimandaira Tsukasa. 【孝平】「昨日泊めてもらったり、何かと縁があってさ」 Kouhei: Yesterday he let me sleep in his room, it was something of a fated meeting. 【陽菜】「そうなんだ」 Haruna: I see. ちょっと驚いた顔の陽菜。 Haruna's expression is surprised. 【孝平】「知り合い？」 Kouhei: Is he an acquaintance of yours? 【陽菜】「ううん、話に聞いたことがあるくらい」 Haruna: No, I've heard rumors of him, that's it. 【孝平】「どんな話？」 Kouhei: What kind of rumors? 【陽菜】「放課後、たまに学院を抜け出してるんだって」 Haruna: After school sometimes he likes to sneak out of school grounds. 【孝平】「へえ……たしかに、やりそうな感じするな。飄々としてるし」 Kouhei: Hmm... he does give off that kind of aloof image, doesn't he. 【孝平】「でも、けっこう話しやすいヤツだ」 Kouhei: But he is a really easy person to talk to. 【かなで】「うむうむ、さっそく友だちができてなによりだね。おねーちゃん、安心した」 Kanade: Mm mm! You're already making friends, aren't you? Onee-chan is relieved! 【陽菜】「他には誰かと知り合いになったりしたの？」 Haruna: Do you have any other acquaintances yet? 【孝平】「そういえば、生徒会の副会長と話したよ」 Kouhei: I spoke to the student council vice president once. 【陽菜】「千堂さん？」 Haruna: Sendou-san? 【孝平】「確かそんな名前」 Kouhei: That's the one. 【かなで】「いきなり大物きたね」 Kanade: Already finding the important people, aren't you. 【孝平】「そうなのか？」 Kouhei: Is that so? 【陽菜】「綺麗な人だし……あれで運動も勉強もすごくできるんだよ」 Haruna: She's an incredibly beautiful person, not to mention that she's good at sports and school too. 【孝平】「完璧すぎないか？　？　そういう人ってちょっと敬遠されたりするだろ？」 Kouhei: She's too perfect, isn't she? Aren't those types of people usually really distant? 【陽菜】「ううん、話してみると気さくでい人なの」 Haruna: Not at all. Try talking to her, you'll find she's really open. 【孝平】「そこまで完璧かぁ」 Kouhei: She's that perfect, huh? 死角なし。 Not one flaw. 本当にすごい人らしい。 She certainly seems like an amazing person. そんな人に目をつけられるとは、どういうことだ？ What are you supposed to do if you take an interest in that kind of person? 【陽菜】「あ、お姉ちゃん、これから新寮生歓迎会の準備じゃなかった？」 Haruna: Ah... Onee-chan. Aren't you supposed to be working on the freshman welcoming party preparations? 【かなで】「もう時間か」 Kanade: It's already that time, huh? 【かなで】「じゃあこーへー」 Kanade: Then... see you Kouhei! 【かなで】「これ必ずやっといて。よろしく！」 Kanade: It was nice to meet you again after so long! Take care! 返事も聞かず、冊子を俺に握らせた。 Without waiting for a reply, she pushes a pamphlet into my hands and runs off. 【孝平】「ええっ！？」 Kouhei: Eeh!? たたたっ *pattering of feet away* あっという間に消えた。 Just like that, she's gone. 【孝平】「相変わらず元気だな」 Kouhei: She's spirited as always. 【陽菜】「うん。そこがお姉ちゃんのいところ。昔からね」 Haruna: Yes. That's Onee-chan's strong suit. Just like old times, right? 【孝平】「ところで…」 Kouhei: By the way... かなでさんに渡された冊子を見る。 I look at the pamphlet Kanade-san gave me. 表紙には『修智館学院１０８の秘密！』！』という文字。 The front says 'Shuchikan Academy's 108 Secrets!' 手作り感漂う冊子だった。 It's got the feeling of a homemade pamphlet. 【陽菜】「毎年、新寮生に配られるの」 Haruna: Every year, she distributes those to the new students. ぺらぺらと開いてみると、大きな学院の地図があった。 Opening it up, I'm greeted by a large map of the academy. あちこちに印がつけられ、カメラの絵が描いてある。 Here and there are scattered symbols, a picture of a camera is also drawn. 印を繋ぐのは、数字つきの矢印。 The symbols are each connected by arrows and numbers. 順路を示しているのだろう。 That's probably to denote the route. 【孝平】「オリエンテーリングみたいなもんか……カメラが必要だな」 Kouhei: Orienteering, huh? Guess I'll need a camera. 【陽菜】「持ってるの？」 Haruna: Did you bring one? 【孝平】「ああ、どっかの箱に入れたんだけど」 Kouhei: Yeah. It's in this box somewhere though. 数ある段ボールからデジタルカメラを探す。 I look through several cardboard boxes for my digital camera. 【孝平】「ん、あれ？」 Kouhei: H-Huh? 見つからない。 I can't find it. 出てきたのは、目薬、コースター、ー、目覚まし時計…… The only things I can find are eye drops, coasters, my alarm clock... それから、手紙の束。 ...and a bundle of letters. 【孝平】「…」 Kouhei: ... やっぱ、同じ箱に入ってたか。 I wonder if it really is in this box. 【陽菜】「どうしたの？」 Haruna: What's wrong. 【孝平】「いや、なんでもない」 Kouhei: It's nothing. 手紙の束を、箱の奥深くに押しこむ。 I push the bundle of letters deep inside the box. 【陽菜】「カメラ、私の持ってこよっか？」 Haruna: Do you want me to go get my camera? 【孝平】「あ、大丈夫。きっとこの箱に…」…」 Kouhei: Ah... it's fine. It's definitely in this box somewhere. がさごそ *rustling sound* がさごそ *rustling sound* 見事、発見。 Finally I found it. 【孝平】「ちょっと古いんだよな」 Kouhei: It's kind of an old one though. カメラを見せつ笑顔を作る。 I show off the camera with a smile. 【孝平】「電池が空だ。撮るのは明日か」 Kouhei: The battery is dead. I guess I can do it tomorrow? 【陽菜】「今日は引っ越しもしたし、明日ゆっくりやった方がいよ」 Haruna: Today was moving in... you can do it easily tomorrow instead of rushing today. 【孝平】「それもそうだな」 Kouhei: That sounds good. 【陽菜】「じゃあ、私もそろそろ帰るね」 Haruna: Well then, I'm going to head back to my room, okay? 【孝平】「ああ。手伝ってくれてありがと」 Kouhei: Yeah. Thank you very much for your help. 【陽菜】「いいよいよ。孝平くん、またね」 Haruna: It's fine its fine! Kouhei-kun, I'll see you again soon! 陽菜が手を振って出ていった。 Haruna waves at me as she leaves. 部屋には、まだ段ボールがいくつか残っている。 I'm left alone in my room with only the few remaining cardboard boxes. 下着など、女の子に見せるにはちょっと恥ずかしいものだ。 Well, that's fine. It would have been embarrassing to have a girl unpack my underwear. さっさと片づけてしまおう。 Now, to quickly finish straightening up. Category:ChuuTranslations